


无题

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 一场以自由为代价的交易
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Yang Wenli, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 1





	无题

1.  
从高塔底端进入，沿着盘旋陡峭的阶梯来到顶端需要一段时间。  
在进入最顶端的那间小室之前，作为帝国将军和元帅的使者的罗严塔尔站在走廊上稍微整理了一下衣领，在这个短短的间隙向高窄的窗外看了一眼。天空湛蓝且高远，仅有的云彩被高空的风吹散，转瞬就无影无踪。  
罗严塔尔这才转身把厚重的披风解开，递给等候在一旁的守卫。另一名手持武器的侍卫核对了罗严塔尔手中的元帅亲笔信，这才用钥匙打开了最里面那间小室的门锁。  
罗严塔尔迈步走了进去。  
门在背后被重新关上。

迎面是窗，窗外是荒原，更远处是山峦。窗下有简陋的桌椅，桌面摆着碗，但碗里的食物几乎没被动过。旁边还有水杯，水杯已经空了。  
罗严塔尔从餐具上移开了视线，他用余光看到了自己此行要找的人。  
那个跪坐在屋角床上，穿着浆洗发白的亚麻衣服，黑发微微卷曲的少女。  
和罗严塔尔视线接触的瞬间，少女的脸庞失去了一点血色。罗严塔尔礼貌性地从对方的脸庞上收回了视线，但下一刻他看到了少女脚腕上的锁链。  
黑色的铁环不容置疑地扣住了对方白皙脆弱的脚腕，铁链从床边垂落，尽头是被钉在石墙里的铁环。钉得那样深，被束缚的人根本没有挣脱的希望。  
对少女来说，他显然是个不速之客。但少女显然无法向他下逐客令。  
罗严塔尔重新看向少女的脸。“我是罗严克拉姆元帅的使者，罗严塔尔。”

“这并不是一次正式谈话，但我们今天谈话的所有内容将被我原原本本转呈给罗严克拉姆元帅。我将向您提出几个问题，虽然我们都很清楚您现在的处境，但您的回答将毫无疑问地影响这场旷日持久的战争的走向。”  
说话的同时，罗严塔尔注意到少女的手指抓住了身下的床单，指节微微有点发白。  
“您明白我的意思了吗，杨将军？或者您更愿意我用杨来称呼您？听说您是这么要求与您熟识的人的。”  
少女的脸颊有点发红，但罗严塔尔明白导致这种情况的并不是羞涩，而是发烧，她开口说话了，嗓音就如罗严塔尔预料一般的温和，但还有因为身体不适而导致的颤抖。“叫我杨就好。在现在这种情况下，我不认为我个人的处境会对局势产生决定性的影响，但如果您坚持要问的话……我保留缄默的权利。”

“我的第一个问题是，作为一名商人的女儿，您为什么会进入军队，又为什么参加这场反对帝国的战争？仅仅是热情吗，还是有别的什么原因？”  
“您的父亲在您七岁的时候就去世了，您是由母亲方面的亲戚在海尼森抚养长大的。为什么您没有和其他海尼森的商人家庭女性一样结婚？”  
“罗严塔尔将军，我认为您和罗严克拉姆元帅根本没必要关注我个人。我虽然是同盟的将军，但战争的失利导致我被捕，已经有人接替了我的职位……”  
“你和特留尼西特是什么关系？”  
罗严塔尔注意到，当他提到同盟议长的名字时，少女的眼神中闪过一丝惊慌。  
“我们查到，你的父亲死前因为生意失利，欠了特留尼西特一大笔钱，按照同盟的法律，这笔钱该由您来还。您没有产业，您母亲方面的亲戚也显然没有那么慷慨，那笔钱后来怎么样了？”  
罗严塔尔没有给杨回答的时间，他的视线重新回到杨脸上。“容我冒犯一句，你是特留尼西特的情妇吗？”  
“不是。”黑发的少女轻声回答。她说话的时候微微摇头，落下的额发遮住了眼睛，但罗严塔尔还是能发现，她的眼光虽然低垂着，却落在自己的腿上。隔着粗糙的衣服，罗严塔尔也能想象到那是怎样一双修长的腿。  
面前的少女仍然在颤抖，但罗严塔尔已经决心问出最后一个问题。  
“你和特留尼西特上过床吗？”

2.  
战争期间，罗严克拉姆元帅一直以一间征收的同盟贵族的宅邸为住所和指挥处。不过他并没有兴师动众，扩建改造的爱好，因此大部分陈设和装潢都保留了原样，只有徽章和旗帜被更换，但即使如此，当罗严塔尔回到这间宅邸面见他的上司时，一种扑面而来却难以言喻的威严感还是让他忍不住屏住呼吸。  
按照他们的约定，他和罗严克拉姆元帅的谈话将在元帅的房间内进行。  
当罗严塔尔进入房间时，金发的罗严克拉姆元帅正支着下巴，坐在有着天鹅绒靠垫的扶手椅上等他。  
薄的眼皮略微抬起，冰蓝色的眸子看向站得笔挺的将军。  
“关于你问的几个问题，她是怎么回答的？”  
“她没有回答。”  
莱因哈特的嘴唇抿了一下，又很快放松。  
“您似乎并不意外？”罗严塔尔试探着发问。  
“你知道为什么我要你代表我去见她吗？”  
莱因哈特脱下从桌上拿起信筒，罗严塔尔看到上面深蓝色的火漆印。莱因哈特把羊皮纸卷缓缓展开。  
“同盟的信？”  
“更准确来说，这封信来自于特留尼西特。他在信中给出了他认为最合理的关于战争的解决方案。”  
罗严塔尔的眸子跳动了一下，他有了一种预感。  
“特留尼西特说，为了两国人民的福祉，他希望用俘虏杨威利的生命和自由换取和平。”莱因哈特停顿了一下，把信放回桌上，“关于上面提及的自由，他也特意解释了，包括婚姻自由。”  
“对于这个提议，您打算……”  
“联姻不仅是两个国家的事，也是两个人的事。我会听她亲口告诉我答案，然后再给特留尼西特回复。”  
“对于杨和他的下属的正式审讯，我记得应该就是这几天了。奥丁大主教的使者正在路上，如果在这之前您和同盟达成了协议……”  
“那么主教的使者将从主审官变为证婚人。”  
罗严塔尔换了一个话题。“当杨威利被费沙抓到后，我曾经以为同盟会花钱把她赎回去。”  
“同盟虽然缺钱，但绝不会缺到无法赎回自己的将军的地步。所以只有唯一的一种可能。”  
“特留尼西特不想赎。”罗严塔尔此刻的表情有些奇特。“我们没有证据，但也许从一开始，杨威利被费沙抓住，就是特留尼西特授意的。按照杨威利的聪明程度，她不会不明白这些的……”

3.  
作为帝国贵族的莱因哈特曾经多次设想过他和宿敌杨威利见面的场景：战场上，签订和平协议的会场上，或是在一方死亡的情况下。  
但现在的这种情况对两人而言显然是陌生的。  
太阳已经落下，他心念了很久的敌人此刻正在他的卧室里，站在他的面前。  
“按照帝国的法律，平民应该向贵族行礼。在这方面，我尊重你，你不必向我行礼。”  
莱因哈特看向杨的脸庞。和自己衣冠楚楚的模样相比，对方的状况太狼狈了。很显然，戴着脚镣跪坐了太久，保持站立的姿势都会成为负担。因为是直接被卫兵从囚禁的塔里带来的，杨甚至来不及换衣服。之前被剪短的黑发重新长长了，披散在脸颊边。没能完全恢复的伤口造成的低烧还在持续，杨的嘴唇还在轻微颤抖。很显然，此刻的她并不那么好过。  
没有任何外力可以依靠，体力已经有些摇摇欲坠，理智还在强撑着，但就连杨自己也明白，再这样下去，她不敢保证自己还能坚持多久。  
“你和你的属下暂时还安全。”莱因哈特的手指无意识的捻了一下，仿佛他的手里真的抓着一张信纸似的，“但是之后我就不敢保证了。奥丁主教的使者不久就要来了。”  
“他们打算以女巫罪审判你。”  
莱因哈特眯着眼睛看向杨，在这场对话中他虽然占据了主动，但不可否认的是杨的回答会直接影响他未来的决定。  
“那我的属下们呢？以同样的名义吗？”  
“这取决于你。”  
杨像是被这简短句子里隐藏的含义惊动了，从被捕到现在这段时间，她不是没有过这方面的担心，但她没想到第一次见面，罗严克拉姆元帅的意思就这样直白。  
火光中杨的眼神还有犹豫，莱因哈特决定再用言语把杨向自己的方向推一把。  
“当然，在今晚的某种情况下，你的下属们将得到赦免。作为元帅，我有此方面的决定权。”  
“如果你同意这个条件，就遵从自己的意愿，走到我面前。”

4.  
被按倒在莱因哈特的床上，两只手分开压在枕边时，杨才意识到，这其实是自己和莱因哈特的第一次见面。可是她早已失去了选择的机会。  
脆弱的脖颈被唇齿覆盖的瞬间，杨下意识躲闪，却被更深地逼进床铺的死角。莱因哈特的吮吻是湿润的，与卷曲的金发在赤裸皮肤上摩擦带来的痒感混杂着。杨用了点力气，试图让手腕挣开束缚，莱因哈特在短暂的相持后放开了她。  
杨陷在枕头里喘息，在昏暗中和莱因哈特对视。  
莱因哈特的手指行到她的胸前，开始解她的扣子。奇怪的酥麻感随着皮肤的接触蔓延杨的全身。  
既然今晚的走向已经无法改变——杨用刚刚被从衣料中释放的胳膊搂住莱因哈特的脖子，至少这样能省力一点。

在接吻方面，杨是陌生的。但杨能感觉到，莱因哈特并不擅长于此。  
舌尖相触的下一个瞬间又分开，唇瓣残留着甜而温暖的触感，牙齿的磕碰带来一点痛，余下的痛觉却被重新含住咽了下去。  
今晚的走向和杨预想中的有些微区别，但最大的区别在哪儿，杨却没来得及想得十分透彻。那些纷繁的思绪在轻微缺氧的情况下已经飘忽得有些远了。  
但当莱因哈特的手指进入她的身体时，杨猛地睁大眼睛。  
莱因哈特的手指终于在弯曲和搅弄后退出时，被拉成细丝的微凉粘液沾在杨大腿内侧最娇嫩的皮肤上，杨忍不住并紧双腿。  
她并不像她曾以为的那样熟悉自己的身体。  
“放松。”  
金发男性的声音在耳边响起，杨的手指揪住略有点凌乱的床单。莱因哈特将她的腿分开。

莱因哈特的动作并不重，但被正面侵入时的异物感还是让杨无所适从。  
火光熄灭后床顶的帐幔已经看不清了，黑暗让所有的感官刺激越发鲜明。  
她并不习惯这样，但喘息声还是从嘴角泄了出来。被连续顶撞带来的酸软感和液体流下的湿润感与莱因哈特手掌的热度混杂在一起，层层堆叠，却始终没有释放的出口。  
如果这仅仅是一次交易……莱因哈特究竟是怎样看待这件事的，明晚之后又会怎样？  
莱因哈特似乎发现了杨的走神，他把杨摆成了侧卧的姿势后重新进入，这次的动作舒缓了很多，得空的手指揪住了杨胸口的凸起，换来了压抑的呻吟声。  
“一直以来，我都想见你一面。我以为会是战场上，或是谈判时。”  
杨将头从侧卧转向莱因哈特的方向，她并不清楚莱因哈特想说什么。  
莱因哈特低头吮吻杨的肩头，带了一点噬咬的力度，拇指划过她的肋骨。  
杨觉得自己仿佛听懂了莱因哈特在说什么。但是她无法接下去这句话。  
因为她也曾经预想过和帝国的元帅平等地面对面的场景，在那种情景下，她起码能毫无羞愧地站在自己的立场说话。而不是现在这样，就连身体也……  
莱因哈特的动作并不粗暴，但刻意的温柔反而让她无所适从。直到现在，她并不十分清楚自己在莱因哈特眼里究竟是怎样的角色。如果她的被俘意味着帝国与同盟和平协议的签订，很可能明早之后，她会被处死，或是送回之前囚禁她的那座塔里度过余生。但既然莱因哈特答应她不会为难自己的下属，也许她还可以再多争取一点？  
杨试探着抓住莱因哈特的手腕。金发青年的手腕是修长有力的，被杨握住后暂停了抚摸。  
“罗严克拉姆侯爵，我知道以我的立场而言，是无法向您提任何要求的……请将这算作一个小小的请求，您是否能向我保证，今晚之后，释放我的下属。战争开始以来，您的敌人一直是我，而不是他们，如果您……”  
“我曾经去见过你的下属们。”  
说话的时候，莱因哈特的手指探进杨的口腔，搅弄杨的舌根和软腭。  
“我已经向你承诺过不会为难他们，但我不会放他们离开帝国的。而且就算我有意释放他们，他们也不愿意离开。我以为你应该很清楚这一点才对，你的愿望是用战争的手段让我签下和平协议，但你肯定比我清楚，在这一问题上，同盟的议长有他自己的打算。”  
“总有一样会被牺牲。或者是同盟士兵们的生命，或者是你个人的自由。”  
“杨威利，你选择哪一个？”

5.  
莱因哈特起床时，杨还在昏睡。  
前一晚上被汗水和泪水弄湿的黑发披散在枕头上，脖颈侧是鲜明的吻痕。赤裸的肩头从被褥中露出了一点点，仅凭注视，莱因哈特都能想到是怎样光滑细腻的触感。  
莱因哈特低头吻她，修长的手指卷起杨耳边的碎发。  
虽然方式和预想的不同，但从某种程度来说。  
他的愿望已经达成。


End file.
